Easter Fluff
by chapchomper
Summary: Just as the title says... some good old fluff. It's easter themed, with a bit of a twist at the end (I hope!) R&R!


                                                                                    **Easter Fluff**

"What's the bloody point of this?"

There was a clatter as metal spoon met tile counter-top; courtesy of a very frustrated Hermione Granger. Her companion spluttered indignantly.

"What?! I was **only** asking a simple--," His voice died as he caught sight of the murderous look that graced her every feature. He cleared his throat and sidestepped, out of her spoon-throwing range.

"It's Easter! I already gave you a lecture about it, you should know by know—,"

"I already **know** what Easter is, I just don't see why we can't go buy chocola--," Hermione spun to face him, mouth open in infuriation. 

" **You know what Easter is**?! **Why** did you let me give you a ten minute talk on it?!" Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the spoon with alarming strength,  her fury intensifying. The grin on his face faltered. He nervously eyed the 'weapon' in her hand, and flashed her what he considered a charming smile.

"You're very pretty when you're mad--,"

"**Don't. You. Dare.**" She growled through clenched teeth. **Damn.** He knew he shouldn't have resorted to sucking-up…

"I'm sorry—really! I am…" He approached slowly, arms raised in a 'I come in peace' fashion. "I just don't understand why we're **dying eggs**. I thought that maybe, my stunning, thoughtful, intelligent--," He cringed under her glare, smoothly starting over. "I just thought you could explain it to me."

She exhaled slowly. **Why on earth** did she love this man? Returning her eyes to her work, she gently placed the milky-white egg on the spoon, and dipped it into the blue dye.

"We dye eggs because…" Come to think of it… **Why do we dye eggs on Easter?** "Because… Because."

"Because?" A smirk grew on his face. "Is that it? 'Because'? Honestly, I've been waiting years to hear you  answer a question with 'because'." 

He moved  to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder. Placing his hands around her slim waist, nuzzling her neck under her mane of sweet, bushy hair. Her breath caught as she felt his chest pressed to her back, large hands tracing circles on her hips. 

Not quite willing to forgive him for being such a prat just yet, she swatted him away, huffily moving to the other side of the counter. He threw his hands up in the air, irritably moving to his across from her.

They worked in silence, Hermione reveling in creating multicolored creations, patterned with flowers and rabbits, while the man across from her struggled to get the egg back on the spoon once it was in the dye. Irritated, he plopped a dripping, dark puke-colored mass in the tray next to one of her works of art. She yelped as the droplets of dye ran into her own yellow spotted egg. He jumped, looking alarmed and protective at her cry.

"What?!" She pointed at her now stained egg, throwing him a glare. He rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you're a perfectionist." He said, stating the obvious. This earned him another glare.

"Watch it! You're splattering the dye!" After being told off for giving up on the spoon, and just plunking the egg right in, he felt the strong urge to upturn the small container of deep purple over her. But he restrained.

"Must you get so moody? You promised this would be fun."

"This **is** fun." Her teeth were clenched, scowl evident on her face.

"No… it's really not." She grew idle, looking up at him with vexation. 

"Well then, what **is** your idea of fun?" A wicked grin spread over his face, but she cut him off before he had a chance to speak. "You're being a pain in the arse today, you know that?" He mouthed wordlessly.

"Me?! **You're** the one chucking silverware at me!" She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't chuck it **at** you,"

"Did too!"

"Can you for **once** act your age? Honestly! You can be so galling!"

"Oh, poor you, having to live with icky old me. Don't know how you put up with it."

"Neither do I."

"That was a joke."

Hermione chose not to respond. Only half the eggs were finished, two out of twelve were his. This was hopeless. She looked up at him. He looked slightly hurt, and extremely displeased. All the same, he was continuing to dye eggs at his slow, pathetic pace. Just for her. She smiled. With one sweep of her arm, and a **crash!**, the dye, eggs, and spoons were on the floor. 

He looked at her with astonishment. She grinned, and hopped onto the freshly cleared countertop. A light danced in his eyes, as she ran a hand over one side of his thin, defined face. He cupped her chin, and brought her mouth to his. She felt her insides melt, as the warmness he always kindled inside her grew. She tousled his silky hair, something he hated, but tolerated all the same. After a few minutes, he broke away from her. His breathing was heavy as he whispered in her ear,

"You don't **really** think I'm icky--," She cut him off with a giggle, brushing his lips with hers.

"Shut up and kiss me, Malfoy."


End file.
